1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with continuing maturation of photoelectric technology and semiconductor fabrication, development of flat panel displays is booming. Among the flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) free of harmful radiation and characterized by low operating voltage, light weight, and small volume have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and have become mainstream display products. However, the LCDs are still subject to the limited viewing angles. At this current stage, displays capable of satisfying the requirement for wide viewing angle include a twisted nematic (TN) LCD equipped with a wide viewing film, an in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display, and so on.
The existing FFS LCD encounters the color shift issue. Specifically, red, blue, and green pixels at large viewing angles may be accompanied with color shift to different extent. To resolve said issue, the red, blue, and green pixels are designed to have two domains according to the related art. Nonetheless, disclination lines may be generated in the middle of the red, blue, and green pixels with two domains, thus deteriorating the display quality of the display.